


Soft Eyes, Warm Hugs, Tiny Paws.

by Autumn__Rose



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Soft Steve, Vet steve, big fluffy men, big teddy bear steve, he looks good in scrubs, pure fluff, soft romance, steve loves dogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 12:47:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25969954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autumn__Rose/pseuds/Autumn__Rose
Summary: When your puppy needs to see the vet, you happen to run into the sweetest one ever.It doesn't hurt that your dog seems to love him too.
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Reader, Steve Rogers/Female Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader, Steve Rogers/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 70





	Soft Eyes, Warm Hugs, Tiny Paws.

“La la lu, la la lu....” You sing softly to your puppy as you wait for the Vet.

Your poor little pup wasn’t eating and walking around much and you didn’t know why, he was only six months old and such a sweetheart. You had a feeling because you got him from a shutdown puppy mill that he was riddled with problems, but you didn’t care, he was yours and you loved him.

When the vet sweeps into the room quietly, your worry over your fur baby damps down on how handsome the big man was to you, and he was big, his shoulders alone were so broad, it’s amazing he fit through the doorway.

Oh but his eyes, that’s what you really notice, they were so kind and warm, it sets you at ease. Finding a good vet was like finally finding a good doctor, hard to find, but once you did, you knew you would be in good hands.

“Hello, i’m doctor Rogers, i’m going to be looking after captain today.”

You smile nervously a him as he looks over your pups chart for a moment, “What made you name him captain?” He asks softly as he finally looks back up at you for a moment before putting the chart aside and gently petting cap.

You watch on as your pup peers up at the vet and wags his tail slowly, “Oh um, when he was rescued from the puppy mill some months back, when he was uh put with some of the other dogs, he would act like he was in charge of them so, captain seemed cute to me.” You shrug as doctor rogers smiles softly up at you, “That’s really cute.”

You nod agreeing, watching as he gently feels over your pup, does little checks here and there, captain watching him the whole time, seeming at ease himself, which didn’t always happen, he wasn’t the biggest fans of vets and offices.

“He’s not normally this calm, he doesn’t like vets much.”

The vet looks to you curiously, “Oh?”

“Last vet and him didn’t.....get along well.”

He frowns a bit as he checks captains teeth and gums, “That’s a shame, but he’s in good hands now, don’t worry, i’m sure it’s nothing serious, we’ll run some test, do some scans if that’s ok? and then go from there.”

“Of course, whatever he needs mr rogers.”

He scrunches his nose, “You know what? You can call me Steve, mr rogers just makes me feel old.”

You snicker a bit, “Steve, thank you.”

He gives you a warm smile, “Of course, we’ll be right back ok?”

“Ok.”

You watch as he picks captain up, your tiny little pup looking so small in Steve’s huge arms before he’s out of sight, and you’re once again waiting on some answers.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It feels like forever before Steve comes back with captain, the two already looking like the best of friends and it makes your heart melt, “Well, looks like the little guy swallowed a rock, now it looks small enough for him to pass soon, but that could be what’s causing him not to eat and move around much, I can’t imagine it feels to good.”

He passes off your pup to you and you hold captain close as Steve watches you both now, his hand still petting over captains head gently, “Now, if he passes the rock and his symptoms have not approved, bring him back and we’ll run more test ok?”

You sigh gratefully and smile, a real one, “Thank you so much, lets hope that’s all it is, but...I was warned when I got him, he might be riddled with health issues coming from where he did.”

Steve frowns sadly down at captain, scratching behind his ears, “It’s sad, the things people do to poor animals.” He says softly.

You nod in agreement, “It is, but at least there’s good people like us to care for them.”

Steve looks back up at you, his sad frown, now a happy little smile, “That’s true.”

It really only dawns on you now, how close you both are, how his blue scrubs bring out the blue in his eyes, how the light in this little room makes his golden hair stand out, his beard....looking...touchable and soft.

You swallow thickly as you laugh nervously and shyly, he nearly copies you before grabbing captains chart and writing in it, “I’m going to recommend something for him to take to make it easier for him to pass the rock, if the med's give him any trouble let me know.”

He gives you a copy of the paper work and you take it and fold it in half and stuff it in your back pocket, “Thank you...Steve.”

He swallows thickly and nods before he holds open the door for you to exit and head back to reception, captain wags his tail at Steve as you pass and then you just...keep walking, feeling your cheeks blush as the smell of Steve washes over you now and it’s.....he smells so good.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Check out doesn’t take to long and the bill isn’t to bad all things considered, as you wait for a print out of your bill, you reach back into your back pocket and pull out the paper Steve gave you for the med's and then....your breath leaves you and you smile shyly as you see at the very bottom....his cell phone number with the words _‘call me.'_


End file.
